


Keep On Lovin' You

by cosmicjoong



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Domestic, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Woosan, this is soft, this is sort of like another one of my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Wooyoung has graduated college and San wants to celebrate with him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657111
Kudos: 28





	Keep On Lovin' You

**Author's Note:**

> this is just hella soft woosan. I hope you enjoy, follow my writing acc on twitter @/cosmicjoong  
> also this is dedicated to jade for always supporting me and helping me get inspired

Wooyoung walked through the apartment hallway, arriving to his door. The air of the narrow hallway suffocating the redhead. The keys jingled in his hand as he opened the cherry door, the humid air from the hallway sneaking into the cozy loft apartment.

Wooyoung slammed the door shut, leaning against it for a moment. It felt good to be home, finally. “Sannie! I’m home!” he called as he kicked his shoes off, making his way into the kitchen. The balcony door stood opened filling the apartment with scorching air as Wooyoung smiled seeing a shirtless San standing in white pleated pants fixing food for the two. 

He didn’t know what it was, but seeing the boy shirtless made his chest tighten. The boy’s chest very tan from being out in the sun, his farmers tan very prominent making the younger smile thinking how ridiculous he looked. “How was your last day of college?” San asked as Wooyoung wrapped his arms lightly around the boy’s waist, placing his face against the boy’s skin, lightly placing a kiss against the boy’s shoulder. 

Wooyoung could feel the sweat against San’s stomach as he could feel the outline of the boy’s abs. “It was okay, graduation is Friday,” Wooyoung groaned as he moved his body closer to San’s only making the heat gather more and making both of the boys more hot.

The pair began living together during senior year of high school after getting kicked out of their homes for pursuing more - creative jobs. The two of them, an inseparable pair since college. San pursed dancing while Wooyoung pursued a teaching career as a college professor. 

“I hate this weather,” Wooyoung whined, pulling his body away from San’s. “I know, but you know what?” San asked. “What?” Wooyoung replied. “You don’t have to worry about school anymore, and you’re finally getting old,” he chuckled. “Hey! I’ve been old!” Wooyoung retorted with a smile. 

“Have you?” San asked, flipping the food in the pan. “At least my body doesn’t pop constantly,” Wooyoung teased. “Hey! You’re taking advantage of my bones now,” the brunette laughed. “Can we eat? I’m hungry,” Wooyoung whined. 

San prepared two plates for the pair as they sat down at the table and ate side by side. “I was thinking maybe I could take you out for a celebration since you graduated,” San smiled, taking a bite of food. “Hell yeah, I can dress us,” Wooyoung suggested, the other, nodding in satisfaction.

After eating, the pair went to Wooyoung’s bedroom, San sitting down as Wooyoung looked through his closet. Posters littered the walls of the room, music playing from the small radio on the nightstand. “What did you have in mind to wear, baby doll?” San asked.

Wooyoung felt his heart quicken at the pet name, the use of them normal but the words hitting an unfamiliar place for Wooyoung at the moment. “Hmm, I was thinking about wearing my black pleated pants and my red button down with a lot of jewelry,” Wooyoung smiled.

“What about me then?” San asked, his lips tugging into a smile. “You want me to dress you?” Wooyoung’s face lit up with excitement, turning around to face San. “Yes, of course! I would love for you to, you have the best style I’ve ever seen,” San chuckled at the excitement. 

“Okay, cool, let me get dressed first!” Wooyoung exclaimed. The redhead put on the pair of black pleated pants along with the red button down, leaving his collarbones and chest exposed. He hurried to his dresser, grabbing a jeweled choker and his usual moon necklace he loved. 

He looked into the full size mirror at his outfit, his lips forming into a pout of questioning. “You look good,” San said, breaking the silence. Wooyoung looked back to San. The brunette’s face formed into a full smile. “Do I?” Wooyoung asked. “Yes, of course, baby doll, you always look super handsome,” he replied.

Wooyoung’s lips formed into a smile, looking at San, “Thank you...let me dress you then!” San chuckled, getting up as Wooyoung looked him up and down. “My black skinny jeans and…” he trailed off, looking into his closet for a shirt, “this!” Wooyoung yelled. 

The redhead handed him the black skinny jeans and a black and white printed button down. “You always know exactly my monochrome style,” San chuckled as he changed. “What can I say? I’m a fashion god,” Wooyoung laughed. “Why didn’t you go into fashion?” San asked.

“Eh, I didn’t think about it really,” Wooyoung replied. San nodded as he looked at Wooyoung’s jewelry, picking out a few rings and a gold star necklace. “We match,” Wooyoung smiled, putting their necklaces together. San felt his heart melt at the slight gesture, smiling widely. 

After getting ready, the pair made their way to the club they usually went to. The sun began setting on the sleepy day and began awakening the wild night of the citizens. Wooyoung held onto San’s hand as they stood in line waiting for the bouncer to check I.D.’s. The humid air cooled down, and a breeze swept up, cooling the pair off.

Wooyoung bounced on his feet as they finally got permission in. The redhead grabbing San’s hand and pulling him through the crowd of people to the bar. “Vodka on the rocks!” Wooyoung yelled to the bartender. “You starting off strong already, huh?” San asked. “Why not? I think I deserve to celebrate,” Wooyoung smiled.

The pair sat at the bar, drinking and talking as the music blared through their bodies. “I’m gonna dance!” Wooyoung yelled to San, the boy nodding in approval. Wooyoung weaved through the crowd, disappearing from San’s view. San smiled as he sat watching the people dance. 

San felt as though this was where Wooyoung belonged. The redhead always being a social butterfly and befriending anyone and everyone. It made the brunette smile to think about Wooyoung’s outgoing personality. He felt his heart raced thinking about the slight things Wooyoung loved - petting random dogs they saw on the street, aweing at the neon club signs when going home, making everyone feel safe around him.

Wooyoung returned after four songs, numbers littering his wrist in black marker. “Dance with me cowboy!” Wooyoung yelled, grabbing San’s hands. San smiled, following Wooyoung onto the dance floor. The pair held onto each other, dancing to the pop music that played.

Wooyoung made eye contact with San, the rainbow stage lights reflecting off his choker - making him look ethereal. “I love you, cowboy!” Wooyoung yelled. “I love you too!” San smiled, his heart dropping to his stomach. After dancing through six songs together, Wooyoung suggested going home.

The two stood outside the club, the music echoed out into the city. “I’m tired,” Wooyoung whined. San ran a hand through the boys soaked hair, “let’s go home.” 

After arriving home, the pair made their way to San’s bedroom - both laying down in their clothes, too tired to change. “Sannie?” Wooyoung asked, breaking the silence. “Yeah?” San replied. “I love you a lot,” he pouted. “I love you too,” San said. “Will we be together forever?” Wooyoung asked. “Forever and always,” San smiled, kissing Wooyoung’s forehead.


End file.
